jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Meister-Keks95/Jahresrückblick 2017
__INDEX__ Moin Jedipedianer, die Zeit vergeht so schnell und schon ist das Jahr 2017 auch schon rum. Von daher werfen wir doch einen Blick zurück und schauen, was so alles passiert ist und was wir im Wiki denn so alles erreicht haben. Dabei habeich natürlich einige Themen rund um die Jedipedia, da in diesem Jahr besonders viel passiert ist und auch einige Kleinigkeiten außerhalb der Jedipedia. Zu aller erst möchten ich mich aber, so wie auch letztes Jahr, bei allen, die in diesem Jahr die Jedipedia unterstützt haben, ganz herzlich bedanken! Es ist in diesem Jahr und in den kommenden Jahren noch viel zu tun und ohne euch könnten wir das niemals schaffen. Außerdem würde es auch viel weniger Spaß machen Datei:;-).gif. Reale Welt Fangen wir mit einem Wochenende an, im von uns etwas entfernten Orlando, denn dort fand dieses Jahr die Star Wars Celebration statt. Und da Star Wars letztes Jahr sein 40 Jähriges Jubiläum gefeiert hat, waren so viele Schauspieler, Autoren und bekannte Persönlichkeiten da, wie wahrscheinlich nie zuvor. Oblivius hat sich damals die Mühe gemacht und das ganze in einem Blog für uns zusammengefasst. Nach der Celebration kam der 4. Mai, unser kleiner Feiertag, wie ich immer gern sage und dann später im Mai der eigentliche Geburtstag von Star Wars, dabei boten wir euch ein Gewinnspiel und einen gemeinsamen TOP TEN-Blog der Administration. Im Sommer startete dann die Mini-Serie Forces of Destiny und im Herbst die finale Staffel von Rebels, über beides wurde in den Diskussionen parallel viel diskutiert und spekuliert. Gegen Ende des Jahres wurde es dann wieder sehr schön für uns, Battlefront II ist erschienen, wenn auch mit Krawall und viel Gegenwind. Da hat sich EA erstmal wieder ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht. Es wurde außerdem eine neue Trilogie angekündigt, bei der Rian Johnson Regie führen wird, ebenso wurde eine Real-Serie angekündigt. Man darf sich also auf mehr Kino und mehr Glotze zuhause einstellen. Tobi hat sich mal Gedanken gemacht, wovon denn die Johnson-Trilogie handeln könnte und uns in diesem Blog seine Ideen präsentiert.Und schlussendlich nach all der Warterei kam Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi in die Kinos. Das kam alles recht unterschiedlich bei den Fans an, bei den einen besser, bei den anderen schlechter, daher hat Zuri mal eine persönliche Filmkritik verfasst und uns seine Meinung etwas näher erläutert und auch Bosso hat wieder einen Blog geschrieben: „Die letzten Jedi“ - Die besten Cameo-Auftritte, Easter-Eggs und Reminiszenzen. In der Jedipedia Nun ist aber auch Wiki-intern eine ganze Menge passiert und dazu komme ich jetzt. Anfangen möchte ich hier mit unserem Mentoren-Programm, welches im Januar ins Leben gerufen wurde, auch bekannt als Jedi-Akademie. Auch im Januar und im Verlauf der folgenden Monate war die Portabilität ein wichtiges Thema bei uns und so haben wir mit Bossos Hilfe, danke an dieser Stelle nochmal, unsere Infoboxen alle portabilisiert (das Wort gibt’s jetzt, klingt gut), so dass auch die vielen mobilen Besucher alles so schön sehen wie wir am Computer. Als Teil der Portabilitäts-Aktion haben wir auch unser Kanon-Legends-Trennsystem geändert und sind zu einem System mit getrennten Artikeln übergegangen um auch hier den mobilen Besuchern unserer Seite das Leben zu vereinfachen. Am 6. März hab ich dann, nach Absprache mit den anderen Admins, einen Discord-Server für die Jedipedia erstellt, der auch rasch viel Zulauf fand und so haben wir derzeit über 350 Mitglieder auf unserem Server und unterhalten uns fast täglich, auch für die Kommunikation bezüglich Wiki-relevanten Sachen ist das Ganze einfach nur praktisch und hilfreich. Im Frühjahr haben wir dann auch mal wieder die Hauptseite etwas überarbeitet, seit dem haben wir einen Slider, die Boxen sind abgerundet und das Ganze sollte moderner wirken. Der Hintergrund und die Farben wurden dann später im Herbst noch an Episode 8 angepasst, so dass die Hauptseite und das Wiki jetzt mal ein frisches und neues Design haben. Im Juni war ich dann Vorgestellter Fandom-Autor, das Interview könnt ihr hier nachlesen. Kurz darauf stand dann das groß angekündigte Community-Treffen an, wegen mangelnder Teilnahme musste es letztlich aber abgesagt werden, was natürlich sehr schade und auch enttäuschend war, ausführlich darüber habe ich mich aber bereits hier ausgelassen. Sicherlich auch enttäuscht waren wir alle als unsere schönen Blog-Reihen vorbei waren: Die Starring-Blogs und die TOP TEN-Blogs (auch wenn es bei letzteren ja immer mal Einzelblogs gibt). Stattdessen hat Ben und aber wieder recht regelmäßig mit Rezensionen versorgt. Dann muss ich natürlich auch noch was zu den Diskussionen sagen, dort hat sich nämlich dieses Jahr eine Menge getan. Um nur mal ein paar Dinge aufzulisten: *Wir haben die Hilfs-Beiträge ins Leben gerufen, um neuen Nutzern Orientierung zu bieten. *Der Diskussions-Moderator hat als Jedi-Botschafter eine eigene Seite im Wiki erhalten. *Es kamen einige Veränderungen für Moderatoren und Admins, so können wir nun gelöschte Beiträge ausblenden. *Man kann in den Diskussionen nun auch Bilder hochladen und verwenden, da es jedoch keine gesonderte Dateien-Seite gibt, haben wir uns für ein Angeben der Quellen entschieden. Zum Abschluss des Jahres hatten wir dann noch eine Adventsaktion mit Gewinnspiel, wieder einem Gedicht und vielem mehr. Über das ganze Jahr hinweg gab es dann auch noch ein paar Wechsel im Autoren-Team und so manche Beförderung. Ziemlich zu Beginn des Jahres wurde ich Jedi-Meister und Mitglied im Hohen Rat, Ben wurde zur gleichen Zeit Jedi-Ritter und bei den Diskussions-Moderatoren gab es einen Wechsel und Irritas ersetzte Kun. Im Mai wurde Jul dann zum Padawan ernannt. Im Herbst traten Tobi und Ayala von ihren Posten zurück, wobei Ayala weierhin Ritter bleibt und außerdem Kerem wegen Inaktivität die Rechte entzogen wurden. Gegen Ende des Jahres hat sich dann auch Coburn die Padawan-Rechte verdient und es gab einen vollständigen Wechsel in den Diskussionen, die damaligen Moderatoren wurden durch Takitoli und Oblivius ersetzt. Statistiken Und weil es so schön ist, habe ich auch noch ein paar nette Daten für euch, angefangen mit den Bearbeitungen unserer Kern-Autoren: (kleinere Fehler vorbehalten) #Hjhunter: 4168 #Onicle: 3971 #Meister-Keks95: 3315 #Kun Skywalker: 3131 #Darth jul: 2250 #Admiral Coburn: 1283 #Ayala-Allana: 764 #Ben Braden: 691 #Timms-Republik: 502 #LordMaxximus: 260 Artikelprädikate: *25px (2+/0=/0-) *25px (5+/0=/0-) *25px (5+/0=/1-) Zusätzlich zu diesen Daten, an die ihr auch kommen könntet, habe ich auch recht früh angefangen die Daten der Mini-Statistik zu sammeln, auf die wir Admins Zugriff haben. Und weil Transparenz so eine tolle Sache ist, hier eine schicke Grafik vom Wikia und meine gesammelten Daten: (Lücken sind durch Unaufmerksamkeiten meinerseits oder „zu spät“ behobene Bugs seitens Wikia entstanden, kleine Fehler vorbehalten) Jedipedia Statistik 2017.png|Unsere Aufrufe, 69% davon stammen von Mobilgeräten Seitenaufrufe 2017.jpg|Die gesammelten Aufrufe Bearbeitungen 2017.jpg|Die gesammelten Bearbeitungen Hochgeladene Bilder 2017.jpg|Die gesammelten hochgeladenen Bilder Ausblick auf 2018 Ich habe überraschender weise deutlich mehr über das Wiki geschrieben, als über das, was sich so bei Star Wars getan hat. Ich betrachte das allerdings als recht positiv, da es ja zeigt, dass hier so einiges passiert und sich das Wiki weiterentwickelt und das geschieht sicherlich auch in diesem Jahr. Und dieses Jahr erwarten uns sicherlich viele tolle Dinge wie im letzten, ein weiterer Film, viele Bücher und noch viel mehr. Für regelmäßige Zusammenfassungen und genauere Beschreibungen der hier genannten Sachen empfiehlt es sich, die Jedipedia-News zu lesen (bisschen Werbung muss auch mal sein Datei:;-).gif). Zum Abschluss würden wir uns über Feedback freuen: Was hat euch innerhalb der Jedipedia gefallen? Was nicht? Was erwartet ihr von der Jedipedia im neuen Jahr? Was wünscht ihr euch? Worauf freut ihr euch in diesem Jahr? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Jahresrückblicke